Parenting
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Follow Tom and Sabine through Sabine's pregnancy with Marinette in these short snippets of lregnancy life


**A/N: There are a lot of scene switches in this as it's short snippets from their lives**

Ever since Tom and Sabine had found out that they were going to have their first child, the house had been filled with joy.

It had also been filled with baby proofing. Sabine had already stated that she thinks the child will inherit Tom's clumsy genes.

It was too early on to know the gender of the child but Tom and Sabine knew that they'd be overjoyed no matter how their child would turn out. They would love them unconditionally.

Tom had already vowed to be the best father he could be, going as far to say that he'd go anywhere or do anything for their little one. Sabine found it extremely endearing.

She could already tell that they were going to have a really happy family.

"How about Marie?" Sabine randomly suggested one afternoon as she searched for baby cribs online.

"Hmm, it'll do for now." Tom replied, looking over her shoulder as she scrolled down the list.

" _Marie Dupain-Cheng_ ," He voiced and frowned. "It doesn't sound quite right. Maybe a similar name that's a little longer?" He suggested.

She nodded and wrote down the name on a nearby piece of paper for future reference.

Tom had rubbed his hands on his apron before he walked out to the main section of the bakery, a tray full of freshly baked goods in his arms.

"This week's special." He stated cheerily as he put them away, Sabine giggling when she saw what they were.

He had made some deserts shaped to look like various children's toys. There were cars, stuffed animals and an assortment of other designs.

Sabine giggled at the sight of them, glancing down to the small baby bump that was beginning to form.

She was two months into the pregnancy now, and she couldn't wait to meet their bundle of joy. She'd be their greatest creation yet.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked the couple as she prepped the ultrasound scan.

Both future parents nodded their heads, eager to know whether they'd be having Marie or Mason.

The happy couple went home that day and called all of their close family and friends to inform them that they would be welcoming a little girl into the household.

"Marinette!" Tom suddenly shouted one day, causing some confusion for Sabine.

She frowned at him as if urging him to continue. He must have noticed this as he continued on with his point. "Marinette. That's what we should name her."

Sabine thought about it for a moment, testing out the name in her head.

 _'Marinette Dupain-Cheng.'_

"That sounds wonderful, dear." She agreed, a large grin spreading on her husband's face as he wrapped his very pregnant wife into a hug.

"In all honesty, I'm not surprised." Sabine admitted, sighing and shaking her head as her husband shook with laughter.

She rolled her eyes affectionately at him. Of course he would want to name their child after a pun of all things.

Although, in all fairness, she had to admit that it was a very creative pun.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The one who rises to make bread.

Their daughter was going to kill them when she found out about it. Sabine already planned to point to blame onto her father right away, denying a choice in the name.

"For your sake, let's hope that she doesn't figure it out."

"Again?" Tom asked, watching as Sabine continued to munch on the giant plate of croissants set out in front of her.

It was the third time this week that he'd found her not so secret stash but Sabine had no shame and continued eating.

"My cravings need to be satisfied." She reasoned, shoving another croissant into her mouth.

Tom chucked and shook his head, pulling her closer to him as they continued to watch the evening news.

The following week marked a lot of up and downs for Sabine Cheng. The pregnancy hormones were really kicking in now, and mood swings were happening at random points of the day.

One second she'd be happily decorating their future daughter's room and the next she'd be sat on the floor, bawling her eyes out as Tom comforted her.

"But what if I can't be the mother she wants?" She worriedly questioned, feelings of self-doubt beginning to overwhelm her. "What if something bad happens and she's taken away from us?"

"Calm down, sweetie." Tom reassured, rubbing circles into her back. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close to him. "Breathe, Sabine. In and out."

One month later marked the day that an overjoyed Tom and Sabine finally welcomed Marinette Dupain-Cheng into the world.

The young child was wrapped up in a blanket as her mother held her in her arms. The journey up until this point had been painful, but it had certainly been worth it.

Sabine rocked little Marinette in her arms, helping to calm her down so she could finally drift off to sleep.

Getting used to having Marinette around took them a while, but Tom and Sabine managed it.

Due to them being bakers, they already sleep schedules that meant they were up in the early hours of the morning so handling a crying Marinette at five in the morning wasn't as bad as they'd expected.

It was only when it happened during the few hours of sleep that they received each night that it frustrated them, but the two loving parents made sure to do they best they possibly could.

"I told you so." Sabine smugly stated as a young Marinette stormed up to them, Tom and Sabine already knowing why she looked so frustrated.

She'd been set a piece of homework to research the meaning of her name. They were only supposed to look at their first names but Marinette, being the curious child she was, had decided to research her surname's meaning too.

"Papa! Maman!" The seven-year-old girl wailed. "Why?" Marinette questioned, crossing her arms childishly as she was scooped up into her father's arms.

"It's because we love you, sweetheart." Her father replied, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Have you got any more of your amazing drawings to show us?"

And at that, Marinette's face lit up with glee and she nodded her head, jumping out of her father's grasp and racing into her room while beckoning then to follow.


End file.
